In general, loudspeakers are built so that their conductors, which contact the oscillating coil of the loudspeakers, lead from the oscillating coil to a soldering terminal plate on the loudspeaker frame, where they are soldered to soldering terminals on the terminal plate. According to the state of the art, the link between soldering terminal plate and loudspeaker is mostly realized by attaching the soldering terminal plate to the loudspeaker frame with a rivet. However, this type of connection has drawbacks with respect to efficient production. The reason is that, during the manufacturing process, the soldering terminal plate must first be held to the connection place on the frame by a tool, the rivet must be inserted through the soldering terminal plate and an opening in the loudspeaker frame, before the riveting can take place.
The contact between the loudspeaker and the signal source is mostly realized by soldering a connection line to the soldering terminals. It is also known to equip the soldering terminal plate with tongue-sockets, into which plugs, which are linked to the connectors, are inserted. Above all, with the contact mentioned first, but also with the contact in accordance with the contact plug technique, it may be necessary to provide a strain-relief for the connection cables. This applies particularly when the loudspeakers are delivered to the consumer with the connection cables already attached; in that event it cannot be excluded that the heavy loudspeakers may be transported by their connection cables. The result of such treatment is that the connection cables are torn off if no strain-relief has been provided. A possible strain-relief for loudspeaker connection cables is the use of so-called cable ties, which press the connection cable against the magnet system, after attachment to the soldering terminal plate, for example. It is also known to form a protruding clip on the loudspeaker frame, which presses the connection cable against the loudspeaker frame when the cable is located between the clip and the loudspeaker frame.
Since the connection cables are flexible, it is easy to see that the realization of the strain-relief according to the state of the art can only be automated by means of disproportionate expense. For this reason, the strain-relief is mostly accomplished by hand, after the connection cable has been attached to the soldering terminal plate.
That is the reason the invention has the task of presenting a soldering terminal plate, which can be attached to the loudspeaker frame in a simple way. A further task of the invention is to present a strain-relief for loudspeaker connection cables, which can be automated in a simple way.